What Really Happened
by emmarocks258
Summary: Brielle goes to Hogwarts to look for adventure but what does she really find? Draco Malfoy has a few secrests up his sleeve the year. But who can you really trust when the ones you trusted betray you?
1. Chapter 1

Brielle POV

"Brielle hurry up or we're going to miss the train."

"Sorry" I mumbled as I climbed on the Hogwarts Express. I was finally a fifth year. My four years at Hogwarts had gone by with relatively not much excitement. I plan for this year to be different. This year, I, Brielle Dawson, will have some adventure.

"Are you going to sit with us? There's room for you in our compartment" Ginny Weasley asked as she poked her head out to talk to me. We had become pretty good friends since we were in the same year so I was relaxed around her.

"Sure" I said as I started walking toward their compartment.

I almost squealed in delight when I walked in and saw that Ginny was sitting next to Harry Potter. Ginny had had a crush on him since the day she set eyes on him at King's Cross. I knew I would need to talk to her later about how things were going between them. Also in the compartment were Fred and George Weasley who were twins and, of course, Ron Weasley sitting on the other side of Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked as I closed the door. She usually went everywhere with Ron and Harry and it was weird seeing them without her by their side. "She's with Luna and Neville." Harry replied. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were both good friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Which means..." Fred said "That you…" George continued "Miss Brielle…" "Have the honor of sitting next to us" George finished as they both broke out in those up-to-no-good smiles and wiggled their eyebrows up and down at me.

"Well thank you for that. So Ginny how was your summer?" I asked as I sat down beside the twins.

"Pretty good. Of course Harry and Hermione came for a little bit and mum always gets a bit flustered over summer, but it was fun to see everyone happy. How was yours?" Ginny asked as she tried to inconspicuously look at Harry.

I almost giggled at both her and Harry being so oblivious to each other but then remembered her question. "Oh, it was okay. Just a normal summer if you ask me."

"Normal? Does your normal summer always consist of both of your parents almost getting killed by death eaters?" Harry asked me as I thought back to earlier that month. Both of my parents went to Hogwarts when they were kids. My mum was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Ravenclaw. I somehow

ended up in Gryffindor. My mum and dad are both Aurors at the Ministry of Magic and they had a run in with some death eaters this summer. It wasn't that big of a deal to me.

"They're fine." Was all I replied. The conversation changed topic quickly due to the twins' short attention spans and the rest of the ride was filled with laughs and Ginny and Harry glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. I thought it was pretty funny and I knew then that

this year would be the year I had been awaiting. This year would be the year of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry you stand out in all that red!" Hermione said as she came over laughing to the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall looked great to welcome the first years with banners draping over each table. I was sitting with all the Weasleys and Harry who were still talking about pranks. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and laughed again.

"Now what is so funny?" Fred asked Hermione when she stopped.

"I barely noticed that Brielle wasn't a Weasley over there. She blends in with the red when she sits next to you guys. I just never noticed how much she looked like she could be your sister. It's quite funny when you look at it."

I knew that I looked a little like a Weasley just because I had red hair and pale skin but I didn't know it was that much of a resemblance. I have hair just like Ginny's but it was wavy and a little more red and I also had paler skin.

"Thanks Hermione. Way to make me feel like the odd one out here." Harry said smiling as he looked around the table. He blushed slightly when his eyes met Ginny's but I don't think anyone else noticed or really cared.

After they sorted all the first years and everyone had eaten, we went up to the Gryffindor common room. Many people sat down and talked with friends that they hadn't seen in a while by the fire and others went up to their dormitories to settle in for another exciting year at Hogwarts.

"Brielle do you want to come down with us? We're all just going to talk for a while." Hermione asked me before going to talk to the boys and Ginny. "It's okay. I'll just stay up here and finish settling in. But thanks anyway." I said as I smiled and set down my new potions book.

"Are you sure? If you change your mind you know where we are." She said as she walked out with a sympathetic smile and her puffy hair swaying behind her back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always on some quest or fixing something. Even Ginny got dragged into things with the whole Chamber of Secrets and Order of the Phoenix stuff. "Oh well, adventure waits for tomorrow. Plus, sleeping is an adventure in itself." I thought as I lay down in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I walked into the Great Hall the next morning I noticed something unexpected and weird. I saw Draco Malfoy himself staring at me. He was in Harry's year so he was one year older than me and was in none of my classes. I didn't know him very well and I'd only heard bad things about him. He's rude to Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasley's. I also had to say that he was quite good looking even though I would never admit that to anyone. I ignored it and assumed he was looking at someone behind me so I then sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Luna.

Throughout the morning and afternoon nothing was out of the ordinary. But in the evening when I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room I noticed Draco standing in the corridor. The Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeon and none of his classes are near the Gryffindor dormitories. I walked past him assuming that he was probably waiting for someone.

"Dawson isn't it? Brielle?" Malfoy asked before I got all the way past him.

I was caught off guard and quickly turned around. "Yes. And you must be Draco Malfoy." I said skeptically. Draco then looked at me in a weird way. It wasn't anger or joy. He was smiling but also looked confused or like he was looking for something in me or waiting for something.

"Yes. I am." Draco replied as I shifted my books in my arms. As I moved them to my other arm I dropped my potions book and a piece of parchment. When I was reaching down to grab them Draco's hand met mine as he grabbed them for me. "Here you go." He said looking straight into my eyes. I paused for a moment returning his stare. Far away his eyes looked almost black, but up close they were a beautiful sea blue color. "Thank you." I replied quickly taking my book and parchment from him. I hurried up to my dormitory and wondered what just happened.

The Draco Malfoy that I just talked to seemed nothing like the stuck up, rude, know-it-all boy everyone says he is. He seemed almost like he was nice or that he cared even.

The next morning on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts I saw Draco again. He was leaning against a wall and if I hadn't been kind of looking for him I might not have noticed how he was looking directly at me. When I looked over in his direction, he smiled. All he did was smile and it made me blush. His smiles were more of a smirk that anything. I realized then that I kind of liked him. I knew I couldn't because he was a Death Eater's son but I couldn't help it. Not to mention he's a year older, but Harry is a year older than Ginny.

All throughout the day I was thinking about Draco. I had even stated calling him Draco in my head instead of Malfoy. When classes were over I had to ask Ginny for the Transfiguration notes because I wasn't paying the least bit attention.

On the way back to the Gryffindor dormitories I was alone and I walked slowly secretly hoping that I would run into Draco.

When I was almost there, I saw him. Draco was standing against the wall in the way that only he does. "Hi Brielle." he said as he walked towards me. "Hello Draco." I said as I stopped walking. His hair looked more disheveled than it usually does and it looked good. "Have you ever been to the room of requirement?" Draco asked mischievously. "Not recently." I replied with a smile.

After I dropped my books off in my room and started walking down the corridor I saw Draco waiting for me. "What is all this about Draco?" I asked wonderingly. "Why would I tell you?" is all he replied. We walked in silence the rest of the way with me constantly wondering what this was and why it was happening.

"Here we are." Draco said as we entered the room of requirement. We were in the place where everything was hidden. All lost objects are usually found in here. The only thing was, why were we here?

'Draco what's-" is all I got out before he grabbed my waist, pulled me close, and kissed me. It wasn't a quick, soft, sweet, kiss either. It was a sudden, passionate kiss. It was as if he had waiting forever for this moment. After I got over my surprise I realized what was happening. I kissed him back fervently not wanting it to end. When we pulled apart he looked at me almost as if asking something. When I smiled at him he smiled back as if relieved.

"Brielle. I have waited for five years to do that." is what he managed to say after a while.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got into the Gryffindor common room Hermione was sitting by the fire with Harry and Ginny. I knew I couldn't tell anyone anything because they would think I was crazy. When Ginny asked where I had been I told her I had been in the library doing my potions essay. I did need to work on it but that's not what had been going on. After we kissed he walked me back to near the dormitories holding my hand the entire way. We kissed one last time before I went up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password.

All I could think about before I went to sleep was how much I enjoyed it. He looked more attractive than usual. His hair was messy and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. As I was falling asleep I just hoped that I would see him again the next day.

After that night I didn't see Draco for three days. He wasn't at meals and he wasn't lurking in the corridors looking for me. When I walked out of Potions class at the end of the day I was thinking about my essay. I still needed to finish and it was due in two days. As I slowly walked up towards the dormitories I was thinking. I was thinking about Draco and my essay and Ginny and Harry. I 'm pretty sure that they have something secret that they should share also. They seem kind of cuddly.

When I was about to go up the stairs I heard something. When I turned around I saw none other than Draco Malfoy. I smiled as I walked over to him and he gave me a crooked smile that wasn't quite a smirk but it looked adorable on his pale face. He took my hand in his and led me away.

That night we talked about everything and nothing. We talked about simple things like our favorite animal and we also talked about things like our families. The Draco I was getting to know seemed like a whole other person from what I had heard and I liked this Draco. This Draco secretly despised the Death Eaters and just wanted peace. He had a reputation to uphold, but it wasn't one he was proud of.

A few days later in the Gryffindor common room I was sitting with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione around the fire. No one was saying anything at the moment and it was nice and calm. "What's been up with Malfoy recently? I haven't seen much of him lately. Usually he does all he can to make me miserable. And, the other day I heard him apologize to someone after he knocked over their books then hurried away." Ron asked curiously.

"Ya I noticed the same thing. He seems quieter. I haven't heard much about him since the first week of classes started." Harry stated while thinking. "Oh well. We'll never figure him out." Hermione said as she sighed.

"You've got that right." George said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV

Brielle and I had met four times altogether. It had been two weeks since I first kissed her in the room of requirement. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts. The first four years she didn't even notice me. I had noticed her for sure though. She got prettier every year and this year was no exception. Her wavy red hair had gotten longer and her skin was still beautiful as ever. When I first saw her on the first night back at Hogwarts all I wanted to do was at least talk to her. Of course I could never let anyone know that I was associating with one of Potter's friends.

I knew that Brielle always walked slower than everyone else back to the dormitories. I don't know if that was because she walks slow or she was hoping to see me. Before she reached the stairs I came up behind her and grabbed her waist. I spun her around and kissed her right there.

"Draco! You scared me!" she said laughing. "Was it a happy scared?" I asked hopefully. "Of course." she replied smiling.

That afternoon we didn't go to the room of requirement. It was a quiet afternoon and there was a Quidditch match later that day so no one was around. We went near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was a patch of super soft grass far enough away from Hagrid's. We laid there watching the clouds go by for awhile. All of the sudden I sat up and looked at Brielle.

"What is it Draco?" she asked concerned. "Brielle. You have changed me. I'm not who I used to be. I can't help it though. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and now I am sure that Brielle Dawson, I love you." I said as I searched her eyes to try and see what she was thinking. While I was talking she had also sat up. After I said that she took my hand in hers. With her other hand she reached back and smoothed my white blond hair. I put my other arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. We both leaned in and kissed each other like this was the last time we would ever see each other. I removed my hand from hers and put it gently on her cheek. We pulled apart for a moment and in a faint whisper I heard her say, "I love you too." she whispered as she put her arms around my neck and leaned back in.

Later that afternoon we were back in the room of requirement. We had been talking for while before I asked her why I never saw her with another guy. Her reply was simple, "No other guy was even worth comparing to you." That made me smile but them I looked back into her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful . There always seemed to be a hint of sadness or sorrow in them, but I could never tell which. They were a light brown that glowed in the sun. They matched perfectly with her hair. Her hair may have been the prettiest thing in the world. It was silky and soft and long, but not too long. The color was redder than a Weasley. It wasn't that orangey color that some people have, it was red. I first noticed her at her sorting in her first year at Hogwarts. It would be hard to miss someone as beautiful as her.

I had almost forgotten all year to be rude to Potter and Granger. It was weird pretending to be mean. I almost felt good because I knew I didn't mean it. Brielle had told me all the great things about them and they don't deserve to have to deal with my insults.

**Please leave a review of what you want to see happen or if you like it :) -Author**


	6. Chapter 6

Brielle's POV

When I walked into the common room a week later everyone was sitting around talking. "Oh hi Brielle" Hermione said as I walked in. I sat down in the chair across from Harry next to the fire. "We were just talking about Malfoy." Ginny said. "He seems different this year. I can't tell if he's up to something or is just being quieter. But, we all know Malfoy so he's probably up to something." Harry finished. "Have even seen him lately? In the library or with Snape?" Ron asked.

My heart started beating fast right then. I was scared that they had caught on to us. Just to make sure they hadn't I didn't ask them if they had. Instead I replied, "I haven't seen him much. He seems more reserved. I think Draco is spending more time in the Slytherin dormitories."

"Wait, Brielle, What did you just call him?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Malfoy." I answered confidently. I hoped that I hadn't slipped up and accidently called him Draco. "No, you called him Draco. I heard you." Ron accused. "Actually you did Brielle. I think we all heard you." Ginny said glancing around the room at everyone else.

"Well that's odd then! That must have been a complete accident because I don't think I have ever called him anything other than Malfoy." I finished hoping that it was enough to keep their questions at bay.

"Ya probably." Harry said a little unsurely. "Last year almost every day he would say something rude. One week he just said almost everyday,' Potter, I was just wondering what it's like to have no Parents AND a dead uncle with absolutely no where to go. Wait, I don't care about your pathetic life.' and he always said it in that mocking tone only he has."

"And right before we got on the train at the end of the year he called me 'A good-for-nothing Mudblood.' Then he asked me 'Is it hard to take a bath and actually get clean with all that filth inside of you Granger?'

I knew I shouldn't say anything but I felt a need to defend him and to tell them that he has changed. "Maybe he actually has changed." I suggested. Everyone burst out laughing as soon as I said that. I was embarrassed and just went up to bed hoping everything would get better with them and Draco soon.


	7. Chapter 7

At breakfast I sat down and talked to Ginny. There was a quidditch match that afternoon that was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor almost always beats Hufflepuff so we knew if would be an easy match.

During the last couple seconds before Harry caught the snitch Gryffindor scored two times making the score 170 to 50. After the match I went to the Room of Requirement just to check if Draco was there. Instead I found a note that said meet me by whomping willow at four. It was only two at the time so I went back to the Gryffindor common room to enjoy the celebration.

No party is complete without the Weasley twins around. They make everything fun with new and amazing products. Us Gryffindor's also know how to have a good time. When I went to see what time it was it was already three fifty. I quickly went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans before I took of running down the corridors.

When I went down the little hill to the whomping willow I almost tripped and fell because I was running so fast. Draco caught me as I stumbled and we both fell down laughing onto the blanket he set out. Draco looked maybe the best I had ever seen him. He wasn't dressed up or anything he just looked good. His white blonde hair was a little messed up instead of gelled back and his tie was tied loosely around his neck. It gave him a rugged and more manly appearance.

***When we talked he seemed worried or anxious. He never said anything about it but instead kept conversation going. "Do you truly love me?" Draco asked seriously. I was taken aback. I thought the answer was obvious. "Draco, you know I do!" I replied concernedly. "Okay. Just remember that please." he replied with a hurting expression. "Draco please tell me what's going on! Something's not right." "It's nothing dear Brielle." he replied as he picked up my hand and kissed it softly. It was the exact opposite of the first time he kissed me. It felt as if he didn't want to break me and was drained of his intimidating presence.

We talked for a while more but Draco wasn't his usual self. We laid down on the blanket in the grass and watched the clouds go past. It bothered me that he was upset and I didn't know how to fix it. Not exactly thinking, I sort of rolled on top of him as if I pinned him down. He looked up shocked but quickly put on his trademark smirk. I leaned down into him and kissed his lips. This time it was me who acted as if I didn't wasn't to break him. He seemed so fragile in that moment. I kissed his lips tenderly and he kissed back, softly but surely. I kissed behind his ear and he laughed and said it tickled.

"Brielle." he whispered into my neck as he flipped on top of me. "You are my undoing."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's POV

I meant to tell her everything that day by the whomping willow. I missed the only good chance I had. In one week it would already be the holidays. I was going home this year and I was dreading it. I knew my dad would ask about it and my mum would be worried. I didn't have anything to tell them.

When I was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class I noticed Brielle sitting in the corridor reading what looked like a piece of parchment. I knew she had Potions at that time but she was also part of the Slug Club so maybe he wouldn't mind.

When I knelt down next to her I saw that she had been sobbing. Her parchment was soaked with tears that made the ink run down in a black mess. She looked up at me with those big glowing amber eyes. I knew she didn't want to talk about whatever had happened so I sat down with her and wrapped her in my arms. She collapsed into me sobbing. After about five minutes of us sitting like that I heard a noise and looked to the right. Professor Snape was standing there with a blank expression. As I was about to get up and confront him to not tell my parents he whisked away with his robes whooshing.

I looked down at Brielle in my arms and realized that I couldn't do this to her any longer. I had to tell her everything no matter what the consequences were. I could never bear to see her like this again.

"Hey." I whispered as I gently lifted her chin up to face me. "Draco, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go home now and since the Burrow burned down Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys are staying at Grimuald Place. There isn't room for me or anyone else." she said trying to regain her composure. "Guess what? I can always ask to stay here at Hogwarts with you. My parents are busy so they will barely notice I'm not there." "Draco are you sure you would do that?" "For you, anything." I said surely.

Later that evening Professor Snape called me into his office. I didn't know if it was about Brielle, me missing class, or the other thing. "Draco what are you doing. You know I'm supposed to protect you. You don't make my job easy." He stated with the most emotion I had ever heard come from the tall man. "First of all, the girl? After everything that just happened?!" he questioned. "Wha-what do you mean everything that just happened?" I replied scared. "You don't even know? She never told you?" "Told me what?" I replied raising my voice. "Draco, you know that the Dark Lord has been on the move. He wants the Ministry to fall. Her parents are the top Aurors." "Yes I know that much but what-oh." I said, my voice falling as I realized what it implied.

He told me that my parents and several other Death Eaters went into the Ministry and killed dozens of wizards and witches. Brielle's mother was petrified and her Father is missing. That was what the letter she was crying about was. I knew I had waited too long to tell her everything.

The next day I told my parents I needed to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays to catch up on my work. I'm sure they were plenty happy to continue without me. Whenever I saw Brielle in the Great Hall or in the corridors she was surrounded by her Gryffindor friends. They haven't let her out of their sight since the letter but everyone will probably be gone by tomorrow.


End file.
